


Lesson (Jean x Eren)

by FlorenceRiddle61666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666
Summary: Just a little Fluffy angsty story between my favorite ATO/SNK ship~<3





	Lesson (Jean x Eren)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Fluffy angsty story between my favorite ATO/SNK ship~<3

Jean was being a dick. Again.

Why was Eren surprised this time. He had grown used to Jean’s constant bullshitting around and him always seeming to try to piss him off at the most stupidest of times. For instance he always seemed to want to pick a fight with him at dinner. That couldn’t been his last meal for fuck sake and Jean was already trying to ruin it. 

Or, whenever they were both conversing with the same person and Eren would go quiet to think, Jean would say something in attempt to piss him off. It was as if he got off on angering the titan shifter. But it was different this time, and everyone was aware.

The change that caused it to be different, not so long ago as he was laying down on his broken down bed in his cell. The sun was going down and the rays that shone through the tiny barred window, landed on him, the copper rays kissing his tan skin making him look happier and calmer than usual. 

His usual crazy, blood thirst eye seemed and looked more serene and he in general looked like a teen should. Calm and at ease. These were the thoughts that ran through Jean’s head, who stood near the stairs having a conflict within himself. 

Eren was clueless to Jean’s presence which worried Jean even further because he knew there were two ways Eren could react towards him. One being, he could be extremely annoyed and not give a damn about what he had to say, or the other, the one Jean was crossing his fingers and praying it wouldn’t happen, he could become enraged and want to fight him. There was only one way to find out…

“Ehem.” Jean cleared his throat rather loudly which instantly got Yaeger's attention. He cursed himself because he thought he was just going to be annoyed and was quite frankly hoping to so he could make his great escape. He was still laying down, but he raised his head slightly to see who had coughed. Jean let out a quiet breath when Eren just laid his head back down, but didn’t take his eyes away from him which unnerved him weirdly.

He was thinking that Eren would at least ask why he was down there but alas, he just stared at Jean, apparently waiting for Jean to just tell him. Jean felt his palms get sweaty and he looked down.

He took a deep breath and prayed that this went well or else he’d hang himself.

“Listen Eren… I’m not here to fight but… can we, you know. ...Talk.” It didn’t even come off as a question and Jean mentally kicked himself. 

“If your up for it. I don’t want to bother you from whatever your doing…” he was rambling and he felt embarrassed but he couldn’t stop himself.

His random words only stopped once Eren had sat up rather quickly which honestly, scared the shit out of Jean but he didn’t jump. Jean thought to himself that he was right. The sun seemed to make Eren look happier because the moment he moved away from the rays, he suddenly looked worn down and depressed.

Or maybe Jean was causing him to look that way.

“Armin told me.” Jean felt his heart stop and he looked at Eren who’s eyes had weird new look in them versus the calm look they held prior to Jean getting his attention. 

Jean calmed his breathing that was threatening to go into a full blown panic attack. He knew Armin said he was going to finally tell Eren after him and Armin got in a particular little squabble. It was about how Jean had treated Eren after they had seen the sea.  _ “You can’t just keep hiding your emotions from him by being rude, Jean. I’m telling him.” _ the blonde had said but he didn’t expect it to be so quick.

Jean looked down, his slightly overgrown hair covering his eyes. “How long?” Eren asked. It went back to silence as it was before hand, but it was tense. Jean hoped Eren wasn’t angry but then again if someone was a dick to him for no reason and suddenly found out that a minor crushed played part of it… he’d be a little more than angry.

“Since… since training corps...kind of?” Jean took the risk and looked back up to Eren who was still staring emotionlessly but intently at him. 

Jean unconsciously rubbed the back of his head and broke away from Eren's gaze. “We’ll I… first it was a crush on Mikasa. I was jealous of you because I thought you were dating her… but it was after we had rescued both you and Historia where it was… you know. There.” Jean hated to admit he was jealous. It was almost as worse as apologizing which he felt he was going to have to do.

Eren, despite his calm exterior, he was slightly fuming. The boy in front of him, confessing to liking him, is the same boy who always seemed to love to see his down fall, piss him off, and all together every bad thing that happened to him, Jean was there encouraging it. It unnerved him a bit to know Jean was interested in him in such a way.

“Why are you acting so weird about it? If you're embarrassed about it then you should’ve just kept your pride and keep your mouth shut.” That, wounded Jean. It actually did some emotional damage but Jean only responded to that by crossing his arms and stepping closer angrily.

“It’s not that I'm being this way on purpose! It’s not right to be this way regardless!” Jean argued

“What way?” It made Jean slightly angry how Eren seemed to be putting all his will power and physical strength into looking and keeping his voice calm. “Surly the way you mean is not as nearly as bad as finding out your a titan.”

“Liking you! You made me this way! Not really… maybe I choose to be but it was you who introduced me to it!” That’s when it clicked for Eren. Jean was accusing him of making him, like  _ him _ . 

“Hey… I didn’t just walk up to you and say like me or any other male you would've liked, So don’t even try that shit!” the sun was going down and soon everyone would be back inside the house. 

Jean backed up until his back hit a wall and he allowed himself to fall down. The fight wasn’t even physical yet he felt as if he took a hit that just drained all his energy.

“I know…” and just like that, all the tension that Jean held was gone. Tears formed in his eyes as he sat down but, he put his head down and hugged his knees so Eren couldn’t see. The cool stone against his back made him feel a little calmer oddly, and he was glad the sun was going down. Maybe he should just run outside once it’s fully down and sneak over the wall and just end his misery.

He hadn’t heard Eren get closer but he was startled at how he abruptly sat down besides him along the stone wall. It caused Jean to flinch and raise his head. He quickly turned his head away however because Eren was looking right at him and because he was so close this it made it twice as awkward for Jean.

The silence that continued made Jeans face grow a deeper shade of red realising that Eren was hadn’t moved since sitting down and was still staring at him. Despite him feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation, he was glad to hear Eren open his mouth after a while, even though he was scared for what was going to be said. 

“It’s not a bad thing to love someone who is the same gender as you… you know that right?” Jean slowly raised his head but only to look down at his beat up shoes. He felt like a coward for not being able to look Eren in the eye but he just… couldn’t. And if someone was to ask him to explain why, he would’ve probably screamed at them that he didn’t know.

“It’s only weird because that’s how people make it.” Eren said after realising Jean wasn’t going to answer. “For instance… people think the best life to live is going to school, getting a job, getting married and having children right? That’s the most commonly used stereotype that are the best things to do in life. Once they accomplish that, they try to pass the same shitty morals to their children so the cycle goes on.”

“But say the child doesn’t want that life? They want to do something that’s life risking that will benefit others. The parents don’t agree but if the child tries to convince their parents otherwise, the child is getting yelled at for what they feel is right and then there’s another problem. You just confused that child, and instilled in their heads that something they don’t even know because they haven't experienced it, is wrong. So now, once they’re grown, everyone they see doing that is instantly dubbed wrong for what they do. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Jean had in fact understood everything Eren was saying. He found it slightly humorous that Eren, the titan shifter, constantly angry comrad on the team who went through more mood swings than a girl as the other male cadets liked to joke when Eren wasn’t around, was offering a lesson. 

“Are you planning on becoming a life teacher just in case this titan thing doesn’t work out for you or what?” Jean felt a little better and more confident to face Eren who just rolled his greenish blue eyes but smiled.

“As if they’d even let me go outside to take a shit by myself let alone, quit the Scouts to become a teacher.” Jean had actually let out a laugh which Eren turned away and smiled at. The thick tension that was previously placed in the cold cellar was gone, along with the angry and anxiety both boys felt after the little argument. 

“Jean… flattered honestly. Well… Now i’m flattered but before hand I was pissed.” Jean nodded looking at Eren. As he said prior, Eren had every right to be. 

“But I can’t like you back. I need to focus on the mission.” Maybe it was his crush on him, or maybe not but to Jean, it seemed as if Eren really had a way with hurting someone's feelings after making sure they were okay. It was like a nicer version of Levi. 

“Not… Just the mission however but… other things too.” The sun was almost completely dark and the boys could almost hear the cadets outside of the house and Jean had a feeling they were going to have to speed this up which made him slightly sad. 

Jean didn’t miss the awkwardness that crept into Eren’s voice however, or the way he slightly squirmed. 

“What do you mean other things?” Eren’s eyes went from the stone floor to Jean’s Hazel brown ones, but quickly back to the floor. He was pretty sure Jean already knew but clearly didn’t remember at the moment.

“I only have eight more years left Jean.” Jean cursed Eren as the memory of them being told about Eren and Armins fate rushed back to head. How could he say that so bluntly? 

“What would be the point in me, falling in love with someone let alone you, only to be gone in eight years tops? I don’t want to be known to you or anyone else for that matter as the guy who fell in love only to die. Not to mention we are in the survey corps. We use to die in the hands of titans but now humans too… I don’t want someone I love either getting eaten or used to take advantage of me, or the other way around.”

Despite Eren being right and Jean knowing that everything Eren was saying made absolutely perfect sense, it surprised him furthermore to see he had thought this in dept about it. It made him wonder did Eren like anyone prior to today that made him already think this in deptly about his fate.

“It sucks but… it has to happen.” Jean brows slightly furrowed and his mouth formed into a snarl. 

“It doesn’t if Ymir just played her cards right.” It was Eren's turn to laugh, and Jean found himself blushing yet again. And yet Eren denied making him this way…

Eren stopped laughing, and smirked in response, Jean gave him a grin. 

It was still quiet, and a little bit more darker inside but they could still make each other out and see what the others expression was. Jean was still hugging his knees while Eren was leaned back against the wall with one leg bent while is arm rested atop of it. His head was against the wall but it was in a comfortable position for him to still turn to look at Jean.

They stared at each other, thought’s rapidly going through their own heads. Eren watched as Jeans tongue darted out and licked his own lips. Eren felt slightly embarrassed himself to have enjoyed the way Jean did that caused him to bite his lip as a slight blush peppered his cheeks.

“If you want me to… I could kiss you right now.” Jean would’ve laughed if he hadn’t wanted to do it so bad. His throat dried up he observed Eren. He never planned to really admit nothing to Eren but after Armin said he was going to snitch he thought he’d beat him to it which he failed to do but his feelings toward Eren had always been him thinking how… cute he looked.

He always pushed back the thought of fantasising about anything to do with Eren and even felt disgusted when he would wake up at night from a recurring wet dream of things he dreamt about Eren doing to him.

He felt even more embarrassed when he would try to satisfy himself and every time he tried to think of a woman, Mikasa, Historia, hell. He tried to think of Annie at one time. They just kept turning into Eren and he found himself more satisfied when pleasuring himself to Eren's face than any other women.

He always Imagined what it would feel like to kiss Eren. And here Eren was offering to make it a reality. Jean felt like a princess.

He didn’t trust his voice. Instead, he nodded. He watched as Eren released his bottom lip from his teeth and straightened himself up. Eren leaned in closely and Jean could smell the faint smell of Peppermint which oddly suited him.

Eren paused in front of Jeans face just as Jean had closed his eyes. He could feel the other boy’s breath on his face which smelled oddly of apple. The other cadets had come inside now but were unaware of what was happening with the boys downstairs. Both boys paid no mind however. Just as Jean was getting ready to say something, most likely stop, Eren put his index and pointer finger on Jeans chin, tilting his head and finally, kissing him.

It was a deep kiss, one involving tongue. Jean moaned briefly into the kiss which Eren found himself get turned on by. Jean broke the kiss to allow them both to breathe. They were both panting with equally red blushes spread across one anothers cheeks. Jean brought them back together leaving butterfly kisses along Erens jaw, enjoying the soft needy paintings of Eren. 

Jean was happy to have finally confessed to Eren. He knew Eren and him were never going to be together, but who said they couldn’t have any fun, right?

“Ahem.” both boys nearly got whiplash turning their heads to see who had coughed. It was just Armin who’s whole face, including neck was red. He was glancing in the direction of the cell, clearly awkward to have interrupted them.

“Um… It’s Eren’s turn to help cook tonight and Jean your on patrol duty.” Jeans face was burning but he stood up, but not without dragging Eren to his feet as well who was equally blushing red.

Before Armin left, Eren called out to him. “Hey Armin? Please don’t tell anyone about well… this?” Armin turned around, his face a darker shade of red but a smirk replaced his previously awkward expression. Just don’t fuck in the room me and Jean share and I’m cool.” And with that Armin sprinted up the stairs leaving the two very red faced boys downstairs. 

Life continued on that night. Eren and Jean constantly bickering by day but by night they were in the cellar talking, getting along. Kissing. Normal things. They were oblivious to the future, embarrassed by their past but happy in they’re present and they couldn’t ask for a better life.

Eren was ashamed to admit he had grown feelings for Jean to which Jean responded by teasing to Erens dismay. “Oh for fuck sake Jean, I wasn’t a dick when you confessed!”

“Still! You like me! Finally I can feel better about myself knowing you felt like a whore durning our get togethers!” Jean got a blast from the past after Eren performed the same move on him that he did during dinner during these days in the training corps. As said before, they couldn’t ask for a better life.


End file.
